


Anestesi

by Jogag_Busang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Untuk ketiga kalinya dalam minggu ini, Bangchan memuntahkan isi perutnya ke dalam wastafel. Pahit dan asam menguasai lidah. Kepalanya berdenging dan ia harus berpegangan pada dinding agar tubuhnya tidak roboh.
Kudos: 2





	Anestesi

**Author's Note:**

> Stray Kids © JYP Entertainment
> 
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial dari fanfiksi ini
> 
> Hadiah untuk Kak Sue

**Anestesi © Jogag Busang**

**[a-nes-te-si: hilangnya rasa pada tubuh terutama rasa nyeri yang disebabkan oleh pengaruh obat bius; mati rasa—KBBI]**

**.**

**.**

_ Kata-kataku di hari yang sangat dingin itu _

_ Aku begitu sering menguap di hari itu _

_ Sehari, dua hari, sibuk menjadi alasanku _

_ Pada akhirnya hatiku yang dingin, menjadi jelas adanya _

.

.

Untuk ketiga kalinya dalam minggu ini, Bangchan memuntahkan isi perutnya ke dalam wastafel. Pahit dan asam menguasai lidah. Kepalanya berdenging dan ia harus berpegangan pada dinding agar tubuhnya tidak roboh.

Sesudah meludahkan sisa bir yang ia tenggak tadi malam, Bangchan berkumur, kemudian ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar. Di atas kasur, ia merebahkan diri, berharap kantuk akan menyerang, tetapi rasa mual malah membuatnya terjaga.

Pada saat-saat ini, saat di mana otaknya kembali jernih dari pengaruh alkohol dan pikirannya kembali membayangkan perempuan berambut pirang itu, Bangchan hanya ingin segera meminum obat tidur yang dibelinya dari apotek kemarin.

Satu-satunya obat yang dapat membuat matanya terpejam dan melupakan bayangan perempuan itu.

.

.

_ Aku meninggalkanmu hanya dengan kata “maafkan aku” _

_ Aku menuliskan akhir sedih kita dengan tangan gemetar _

_ Setelah aku melepasmu pergi, aku merasa terluka _

_ Itu semua salahku, lalu kenapa aku harus terluka? _

.

.

Meskipun begitu, Bangchan tidak pernah kapok. Setelah bekerja di perusahaan marketing hingga sore, ia akan mampir di bar, menghabiskan satu lusin batang rokok, minum-minum hingga larut, dan akhirnya ia selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Bekerja, mabuk, tidur seperti orang mati, kemudian bangun dan bekerja lagi—ini adalah lingkaran setan yang membuatnya nyaris tidak bisa merasakan perbedaan waktu. Tidak ada bedanya antara kemarin dan seminggu yang lalu. Semua hari terasa semu dan kelabu.

Barangkali, ini adalah cara Bangchan untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri.

.

.

_ Aku bahkan tak mengucapkan kata “terima kasih” padamu _

_ Aku hanya meninggalkan kata-kata tajam dengan suara gemetar _

_ Meski aku bertingkah seolah semuanya baik-baik saja, aku tak bisa berbohong _

_ Kerinduan ini membuatku menyesali semuanya _

.

.

Dia adalah seorang perempuan berambut pirang, berkulit pucat, dengan senyum secerah matahari. Bangchan hanya menyebutnya “Dia”, sebab jika ia sampai memanggil dengan namanya langsung, rasanya akan semakin membuktikan bahwa mereka tidak lagi bersama, hanya akan memperparah kepedihan dalam dadanya.

Dia selalu memanggil Bangchan dengan nama ‘Chris’. Kata Dia, itu adalah panggilan sayang.

Jika mengingat perempuan itu, yang pertama kali muncul dalam ingatan Bangchan adalah bibirnya yang tidak berhenti cerewet serta bagaimana tangannya sering mengangkat roknya tinggi-tinggi, seperti anak kecil saat bermain di taman.

_ “Chris, sekarang sudah pagi. Kau harus bangun sekarang atau aku akan menyirammu.” _

_ “Chris, sudah waktunya makan siang. Kau ingin makan apa?” _

_ “Chris, nanti sore kita jalan-jalan, ya?” _

_ “Chris, bla bla bla ….” _

Kadang-kadang, Bangchan ingat bagaimana suara Dia saat sedang merayu.

Kadang-kadang, Bangchan juga ingat bagaimana pipi Dia yang menggembung saat sedang cemberut.

Sungguh menyakitkan bahwa semuanya telah rusak dan menjadi masa lalu.

.

.

_ Aku mencarimu dalam kenangan kita yang telah hancur _

_ Bahkan saat aku mencoba menggenggamnya, yang kuingat hanyalah air matamu _

.

.

Tetapi, ingatan tentang Dia yang paling sering muncul di kepala Bangchan, adalah ketika Dia sedang menangis.

Itu benar-benar pemandangan yang menyedihkan.

Bangchan-lah yang bersalah. Ia-lah yang telah memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Ia juga yang meminta agar mereka tidak bertemu lagi.

Tetapi, mengapa kini ia justru merasa kesepian?

_. _

_. _

_ Aku mengatakan semua yang ingin kukatakan _

_ Aku membungkusnya dengan sesuatu yang tak cocok satu sama lain _

_ Sebenarnya, itu adalah dosaku yang melihat orang lain saat aku tengah berjumpa denganmu _

_. _

_. _

Bangchan membuka matanya.

_ Tidak bisa begini, _ batinnya gelisah.

Bangchan ingin bertemu dengan Dia. Ia ingin meminta maaf. Ia ingin lari sekarang juga dan memeluk Dia.

Tidak masalah jika mereka telah bertengkar dan berpisah. Bangchan yakin jika Dia masih mencintainya. Dia pasti sedang menunggu dan mengharapkannya.

Malam itu hujan turun sangat deras.

Berbekal payung biru dan harapan baru, Bangchan menerobos tirai hujan.

Namun, sesampainya di halaman rumah Dia, Bangchan melihat lelaki asing yang lebih dulu memeluk Dia.

Payung biru luput dari genggaman.

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Malam itu hujan turun sangat deras dan Bangchan membiarkan tubuhnya basah.

Barangkali ia hanya sedang ingin menyembunyikan air matanya.

.

.

_ Aku menggelengkan kepala saat aku mendengar suaramu yang gemetar itu menanyakan apa yang terjadi _

_ Aku sudah memintamu supaya tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku _

_ Namun, mengapa kau malah lebih mengkhawatirkan kata-kata yang kuucapkan itu? _

.

.

Pada hari-hari yang semakin kelabu, Bangchan pernah bertemu dengan Dia secara tidak sengaja di dalam kereta saat sedang berangkat bekerja.

Bangchan ingat saat Dia melambai dan bergabung di sebelahnya.

“Bagaimana kabarmu?” Dia bertanya. “Kau baik-baik saja?”

Bangchan hanya mengangguk.

Dia tersenyum ramah. “Lihat, sekarang aku sudah menuruti semua kata-katamu. Aku telah memperbaiki penampilanku. Berkat nasehatmu pada saat perpisahan waktu itu, aku tidak lagi merokok atau minum-minum. Pacarku yang sekarang tidak perlu repot memarahi kebiasaan burukku. Jadi, meskipun kita sudah tidak bersama lagi, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.”

Bangchan tidak menanggapi, hanya fokus kepada pemandangan di luar. Pada detik-detik ini, ia hanya berharap dirinya tuli. Ada sejuring es yang seakan mengoyak hatinya dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara melenyapkan rasa perih dalam dadanya.

“Hei, apa kau benar baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat, Chris.”

_ Hentikan nama itu, kumohon. _

_ Hentikan senyuman itu. _

_ Senyuman yang membuatku ingin menciummu sekali lagi. _

Sekalipun Bangchan menjerit, itu hanya sia-sia.

Pertemuan mereka berakhir setelah kereta berhenti.

Dia melambai singkat sebelum beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Bangchan yang merana menggigit jari, tak berhenti mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang, harapan itu benar-benar telah mati.

.

.

_ Sepertinya saat itu aku benar-benar gila, saat aku tanpa dirimu _

_ Aku tak percaya diri, pada akhirnya tak ada yang lain selain dirimu _

_ Untuk sesaat aku menjadi gila karenamu _

_ Sepertinya saat itu aku mungkin sudah gila, ruang tanpa dirimu _

_ Aku kehabisan napas, apakah yang saat itu aku percaya? _

_ Hari di saat aku menjadi seorang pria yang gila _

.

.

Waktu sudah hampir pagi dan Bangchan masih terus duduk di dekat kaki ranjang. Ia teringat dengan obat tidur yang dibelinya kemarin. Dengan tergesa, ia mengambilnya dari nakas dan meminumnya.

Awalnya Bangchan hanya meminum dua kapsul.

Dirasa tidak cukup, ia mengambil lima.

Masih kurang, ia menenggak sepuluh kapsul sekaligus.

Akhirnya semua kapsul tandas.

Ketika matahari menyoroti jendela kamarnya, tubuh Bangchan yang berwarna biru telah terbujur kaku.[]

**Author's Note:**

> Semoga kamu suka ^^


End file.
